sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Dorian Ibanescu
Name: Dorian Ibanescu Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Swimming, cycling, physics and biology club, cross-country. Appearance: Dorian stands at 6'2, and weighs a solid 173 lbs composed mainly of muscle. He has a healthy tan, which contrasts nicely with his deep blue eyes and pale lips. He sports short dirty blonde hair which is usually quite messy, as he isn't too conscious of his physical appearance. Many would argue that he doesn't need to be however, given that the majority of women he's encountered in his life swoon in his presence (which Dorian doesn't really seem to notice). On the trip he is wearing a SGS t-shirt used mostly in their Phys. Ed class, along with khaki shorts and white running shoes which have been stained to a dirty brown owing to his physical activity. Biography: Dorian was born and raised in Highland Beach, although his mother Anna, father Djordje and older sister Andra were all born in Romania. Consequently, the entire family speaks Romanian, with Dorian being the only one with no noticable accent, and consequently the most fluent in English. Despite being able to speak the language, Dorian wasn't raised particularly fond of Romanian culture, and can be described as being fairly americanized, Romanian in heritage only. He shared a bedroom with his sister for the majority of his childhood, which, while Dorian has an incredibly mellow personality, has irritated him to no end. His relationship with his sister and family is usually good for the most part, other than the occasional bout of sibling rivalry that occurs. Owing to his humble and reserved nature Dorian remained pretty quiet for the majority of his freshman and sophomore year, but once he reached the 11th grade, his charming and friendly personality, combined with his rugged good looks earned him not only a respectable amount of friends, but a considerable dollop of attention from the female (and homosexual) population of the school. Dorian remains quite humble about the attention he receives however, which only adds to his popularity among the other students. Despite having an abundance of attention he has remained single throughout the entirety of high school, and inexplicably rejected many girls (and some guys) who have asked him out, responding only that "he isn't interested" in every case. High school seemed to fly by for Dorian, as he constantly has a need to keep himself busy. He quenches this urge in a variety of ways. Primarily he immerses himself in his schoolwork, and as a result has managed to attain a straight A average in all of his classes, doing particularly well in all of his science courses as he one day aspires to become a doctor. On top of always working on homework and classwork, Dorian also joined the swimming and crosscountry teams, as he has been running and swimming since elementary school, and they have resulted not only in athletic success but also in his well-sculpted body. He is also an active member of the school's extra-cirricular science clubs, which fuels his passion for the field. On top of all his school activities he works as a lifeguard at the local community college, which helps him earn enough money to, whenever he finds the time, have a shred of a social life. Advantages: Dorian is in peak physical form, and having been both a runner and a swimmer has incredible endurance. He is very intelligent, and is considerably popular, especially with the female population of Southridge. He is also very friendly and personable, which means finding allies won't be too hard to him. He is an incredibly driven and determined person, which could work to his advantage. Disadvantages: Despite his physical fitness, Dorian has never even thrown a punch in his life before, and has no skill with firearms or any other sorts of weapons. His popularity could also come back to haunt him if anyone has become jealous of him, or if any of the people he's rejected in the past (albeit politely) still hold a grudge for that. As he always keeps himself busy he doesn't take too much time to think to himself, and the scope of the game may shock him into submission. Designated Number: Male Student no. 65 The above biography is as written by Crash. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. --- Designated Weapon: Pepper Spray Conclusions: What to say about B65? I don't think this one is cut out for the game, that's for sure. In fact, I'm willing to bet that one of those crazy ladies (or guys! Oh my!) that he turned down in the past will come after him with a score to settle, and I'm willing to bet that pepper spray won't be nearly enough protection for him to survive it. Game Evaluations Kills: Killed by: Unknown Collected Weapons: Pepper Spray (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dorian, in chronological order. V3: *Being For The Benefit Of Mr. Robson *A View to a Kill *Sound and Fury *In Your Honour *No Longer at Ease *#6: Freedom or Bust *Finale: Live and Let Die Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dorian Ibanescu. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students